


Nebožtíci (ne)přejí lásce

by Ruwin



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bard je drsňák, M/M, Thranduil je funebrák, camea dalších postav ze Středozemě, déšť je sexy, lehce zabrousíme ke zločinu, romantika, svobodní otcové, černý humor, Šmak je parchant
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-19 07:23:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8195782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruwin/pseuds/Ruwin
Summary: Barduil AU zasazená do našeho světa | Thranduil je zoufalý majitel pohřebního ústavu, jehož obyčejný pracovní den se změní v noční můru, když jeho pohřebák v půli cesty vypoví službu a on zůstane trčet na silnici uprostřed pustiny. Bard je muž s temným tajemstvím a ještě temnějším smyslem pro humor, který zastaví svou motorku a nabídne mu pomoc. Jiskra přeskočí, černý humor se stane silným afrodiziakem, a nebožtík v autě ještě silnějším kazišukem. Podaří se Thranduilovi s Bardem zařídit, aby mrtvola neoblíbeného podnikatele D. Smauga stihla svůj vlastní pohřeb?





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [Dead Men Tell No Love Stories](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12042081) by [Ruwin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruwin/pseuds/Ruwin)



> Tato povídka je AU a odehrává se v dnešním světě, kde je Thranduil ředitelem rodinného podniku poskytujícího pohřební služby. A proč by ne?! Já už jsem tyhle dva viděla i v podivnějších rolích.  
> Chtěla jsem napsat něco potrhlého, humorného, sexy a nakonec samosebou i romantického, tak posuďte sami, jestli jsem uspěla.  
> Jediné varování, co mě napadá, by bylo asi to, že se tam hodně mluví o mrtvolách. Ale nechutnostem jsem se více méně vyhnula – průměrná epizoda CSI: Las Vegas je stokrát horší. Smrt je zkrátka v téhle povídce nejhlavnější vedlejší postavou.  
> V pohřebním ústavu jsem nikdy nepracovala, takže se omlouvám za případné chyby v popisech toho, jak to v takových podnicích chodí.  
> Ve vyprávění jsou použity tři texty písní, jejichž názvy a autory můžete najít v poznámce na konci povídky.

Dokonce i nebe se odělo do odstínů černi a šedi: načechrané a těžké viselo nad krajem jako smuteční přehoz. Všechny barvy se zdály být zmatnělé, jako by se na ně člověk díval přes vdovský závoj, a dusné vlhké ovzduší tlumilo všechny zvuky jako tlusté zdi kaple ze zatuchlého kamene. _Jediný černý mrak mě dělí od sklouznutí z rozjímání do deprese_ , pomyslel si Thranduil za volantem dlouhého černého vozu, který se rozvážným tempem kodrcal serpentýnami nezvykle prázdné silnice skrz zalesněné a liduprázdné území nikoho kdesi mezi ostrůvky civilizace. Byl si jistý, že jeho tichý spolujezdec by byl spokojený. _Ideální počasí na pohřeb_. A „veledůležitému“ byznysmenovi jako byl D. Smaug by nepochybně přišlo správné, aby pro něj truchlil celý svět. Proč by v den jeho posledního rozloučení mělo svítit slunce a dovolit lidem, aby pořádali pikniky, vyráželi na výlety a bezstarostně se proháněli po rozkvetlých loukách? Takový dojem aspoň zanechalo v Thranduilovi nemnoho kusých informací, které mu o svém zaměstnavateli poskytl Smaugův osobní asistent. Thranduilovi ale nezáleželo na tom, jestli byl podnikatel za života hajzlík. Teď to byl jeho klient a on hodlal dohlédnout na to, že jeho pohřeb bude důstojný a vkusný, a že na něho nebožtík dorazí včas. Mrknul na hodinky a trochu se zachmuřil. Vypadalo to, že to stihne jen tak tak. Z nějakého důvodu se tahle lesní cesta táhla déle, než předpokládal. Jakkoli měl lesy rád, už se nemohl dočkat, až z nich vyjede do otevřené krajiny.

Konečně stromy podél silnice prořídly, a po pár desítkách metrů znovu spatřil i něco jiného, než jen zástupy kmenů a propletence větví. Jenže v ten okamžik začal zpomalovat. Pohřební vůz tragicky zakašlal, naposledy prudce popojel, až Thranduil zaslechl, jak se rakev vzadu posunula, a pak se zastavil úplně, jako srdce člověka po posledním chrčivém výdechu.

„To ne, neopovažuj se,“ vrčel, když se zoufale snažil znovu nastartovat. Tohle snad ta šunka nemohla myslet vážně?! Ale po několika minutách Thranduilovi došlo, že to myslela vážně, a při tom uvědomění si div nevyrval polovinu vlasů, když si do nich bezradně zajel rukama, zatímco nelidsky zařval a udeřil čelem o volant. Ve chvíli, kdy neměl ani minutu na zbyt, zůstal trčet doslova uprostřed ničeho, a věděl, že pomoci se hned tak nedovolá. Přemýšlel, jestli by měl napřed zavolat Legolase, který jel na místo pohřbu už před několika hodinami, aby přichystal květiny. Snad by mohl obřad nějak taktně a nepříliš nápadně pozdržet...?

Ano, měl by mu zavolat. Jenže Thranduil se nedokázal přinutit pohnout. Najednou jako by na něho naráz nalehly všechny starosti a problémy posledních několika týdnů a zlomily mu páteř vedví. Nechtělo se mu už nikdy zvednout oči k černé silnici a šedé obloze. Nejradši by si v tichosti prohodil místo se svým pasažérem tam vzadu a pořádně si zdřímnul. Z nějakého tmavého zaprášeného koutu jeho mysli se vyplížila vzpomínka na historky o blízkých setkáních s UFO, které obvykle začínaly podobnou situací, jako byla tahle. Lidem zničehonic na opuštěné silnici přestal fungovat motor, pak si všimli podivných světel a než se nadáli, šedí mužíčci jim v útrobách kosmické lodi strkali kdoví co kdoví kam a odebírali jim vzorky toho a onoho. Thranduil se tomu nesmyslu plačtivě uchechtl. Co by dal za to, kdyby jen musel vyhovět pár ufounům, a pak by se jeho auto opět rozjelo a bylo by po problému!

Ano, byl to nesmysl, ale Thranduil se jím ve své rezignované mysli zabýval tak důkladně, že když k jeho uším dolehlo rychle se přibližující burácení motoru, poděšeně sebou trhnul a prudce vzhlédl skrz čelní sklo k nebi. Samozřejmě že tam nebyla žádná záhadná světla ani neidentifikovatelné létající objekty. Procítěně si povzdechl, když namířil pohled více smysluplným směrem a ve zpětném zrcátku uviděl jezdce na motorce. Jel rychle, ale auta uprostřed silnice si naštěstí všiml včas a zpomalil. Thranduil se otráveně začal zaobírat otázkou, kam zašil svůj výstražný trojúhelník. Motorkář ho zatím minul, tak těsně, že Thranduil zahlédl záblesk bílých zubů v úsměvu, který ho v mžiku vydráždil jako vosu. _Jenom se směj, blbečku_ , říkal si v duchu, _Brzy dost možná skončíš u mě na stole a Tauriel bude mít plné ruce práce s tím, aby tunou mejkapu napravila to, že tvá hlava bude připomínat rozšlápnuté rajče_. Neunikl mu totiž ani fakt, že muž na motorce neměl helmu. Takových mladých frajírků už zažil nejméně desítku. Nikdy mu nebyli sympatičtí...

Jeho výlev cynických myšlenek prudce zašpuntovalo překvapení, když sledoval, jak motorkář asi deset metrů před ním na silnici provedl elegantní obrat a namířil si to zpátky k pohřebnímu vozu. Thranduil zmateně pozoroval, jak zajel ke krajnici, zastavil svůj stroj na smrt, sesedl a praktickým svižným krokem kráčel k němu. Působilo to trošku děsivě. Jeho silueta se rýsovala proti tmavošedým hradbám mraků na obloze, hříva havraních vlasů povlávala, jako kdyby si žila vlastním životem, a z černé kožené bundy se při každém kroku kovově zablýsklo. Onen kus oblečení vypadal, jako kdyby se svým majitelem už zažil bezpočet projížděk: lehce ošoupaná a pohodlně prověšená se už nejspíš stala jeho druhou kůží. A když motorkář zvedl ruku a sundal si sluneční brýle, které v houstnoucím šeru stejně nepotřeboval, Thranduil si s novou dávkou překvapení uvědomil, že to nebyl pouze efekt stvořený módními návrháři, protože navzdory jeho původní domněnce tohle nebyl žádný usmrkanec, co vozí spolužačky na tancovačky, ale muž zhruba jeho věku, který ve svém křiváku zřejmě brázdil silnice už od puberty.

Thranduil se ostražitě napřímil a upřel na blížící se postavu přísný a lehce varovný pohled. Cizinec naposledy přejel očima po nápisu na boku auta – ' _Lasgalen, pohřební ústav_ ' – a pak se podíval přímo na něho, kývl hlavou a usmál se pokřiveným vřelým úsměvem, který jako by mu z tváře vyhnal všechny podezřelé stíny. Thranduil měl co dělat, aby si udržel svůj odměřený výraz, když se muž opřel jednou rukou o pohřebák a sklonil se se svým úsměvem k okénku, které Thranduil stáhl.

„Snad vám tu někdo nevypustil duši?“

Thranduil uvažoval, jestli se mu jeho hlas líbí, ale rozhodl za něj jeho žaludek, když udělal nenadálé poloviční salto. „Ne, pneumatiky jsou v pořádku. Ale chcíplo mi to a nemám tušení proč,“ odpověděl a dával si záležet na tom, aby jeho tón zněl neutrálně a věcně.

Cizincovy koutky vyskočily pobaveně ještě výš. Thranduilovi ten vtípek došel hned vzápětí a jen tak tak uhlídal vlastní rty, aby se neroztáhly v úsměvu. Smích zamaskoval důrazným odkašláním a v duchu se napomínal za to, jak nevhodně a neprofesionálně se skoro zachoval.

„Chcete, abych se vám na to podíval?“ navrhl muž.

Thranduilovu pozornost v tom okamžiku znovu upoutal kovový záblesk na jeho hrudi. Přelétl bundu pohledem a zjistil, že jeho zdrojem byl maličký stříbrný předmět zavěšený na zipu: přívěsek ve tvaru šípu. Než si to uvědomil, usmál se. Když opět vzhlédl, tmavé oči se na něj dívaly se směsicí pobavení a překvapení. „Rozumíte autům?“

„To bych nejspíš měl.“

„To nezní moc přesvědčivě.“

„Tak mě asi budete muset pustit pod kapotu a nechat za mě hovořit moje činy.“ V hlase mu prokmitla výzva, když pokrčil rameny a poodstoupil od auta, a Thranduil trochu bezradně přemýšlel, jestli to měl být dvojsmysl, nebo si ho tam jenom představoval.

„Zhoršit to už nejspíš tak jako tak nemůžete,“ povzdechl si a vysoukal se z vozu. Po chladu uvnitř ho dusný vzduch venku doslova praštil. Bylo mu jasné, že se ve svém černém dlouhém saku bude během chvilky vařit zaživa. Rozladěně přeběhl zrakem po obloze – šedé a těžké jako březí slonice – a současně koutkem oka zachytil důkladný pohled, jakým si ho prohlížel jeho společník, kterého Thranduil teď o hlavu převyšoval. Nečekaný poryv větru si začal pohazovat s několika prameny dlouhých stříbřitě plavých vlasů a on se zhrozil nad tím, v jak příšerném stavu nejspíš byl jeho kdysi úhledně stažený ohon. Byl připravený na zděšení v motorkářových očích, ale když se na něj obrátil, muž už byl na cestě k předku auta. Stáhl si z ruky něco, co vypadalo jako kožený náramek, sesbíral všechny své zvlněné poletující vrkoče a svázal si je v týle do uzlu, než zkušeným pohybem otevřel kapotu a zmizel z dohledu Thranduilovi, který v ten okamžik vůči autu zaplál nenadálým návalem závisti.

Neměl ponětí, co to do něho vjelo, ale přisoudil svoje přívaly emocí vůči tomu úplně cizímu muži svým rozbrnkaným nervům a vděku za to, že tu nezůstal trčet úplně sám. Vyhrabal z krabičky pod sedadlem výstražný trojúhelník a sotva ho postavil na asfalt, už měl v ruce mobil a vytáčel Legolasovo číslo.

„Haló?“

„Legolasi, máme problém.“

„Buď konkrétnější, my máme víc problémů, než poradna v Top Dívce.“

Thranduil protočil oči. Slyšel na Legolasově konci známé šustění aranžovaných květin a hlahol spousty lidských hlasů v pozadí. „Mluvím teď o pohřbu, ne o nás dvou! Porouchalo se mi auto a zůstal jsem stát na půli cesty, takže pravděpodobně bude na tobě, abys zařídil, že se obřad pozdrží, a omluvil se dostatečně procítěně a upřímně tak, aby nás pak nehnali k soudu nebo něco takového – víš, jací jsou tihle lidé od byznysu-“

„Fíha, to je hlína!“ zajíkl se jeho syn. Thranduil by ho okřikl, ale nebyl si jistý, jestli v tu chvíli nekomentoval nějakou opravdovou hlínu, kterou používal k práci. „Já to zkusím, ale jak dlouho ti to asi bude trvat? Co budeš vůbec dělat – zavoláš do servisu?“

Thranduil přestal s telefonem pochodovat a zastavil se vedle motorkáře, který si mezitím sundal bundu a momentálně byl dokonale pohlcený útrobami pohřebního vozu. „Možná že nebudu muset volat nikam. Jeden velmi ochotný muž-“ zarazil se, když si uvědomil, že se ještě ani navzájem nepředstavili, a střelil po motorkáři naléhavý pohled, a ten jako na povel zvedl zrak od motoru a natáhl k němu umaštěnou snědou ruku a řekl, „Bard.“

Thranduil mu ruku bez zaváhání stiskl a řekl mu svoje jméno, než mu nejapné zamumlání v telefonu připomnělo, že má na lince svého potomka. „Bard zastavil a nabídl mi pomoc. Nevím, jestli to auto dokáže rozchodit,“ znovu kus poodešel, aby Bardovi uvolnil prostor pro práci, a obrátil se na podpatku, „ale rozhodně to vypadá nadějně.“ Až když to dořekl, uvědomil si, že tenhle optimistický závěr právě vyvodil z toho, že černovlasému muži zíral deset sekund upřeně na zadek. Otřepal se a šel kus dál, kde byl výhled méně rušivý.

„Hmm, tak velmi ochotný Bard ti to pomáhá rozchodit?“ Legolasův tón byl v ten moment slizký jako žížala po dešti a Thranduil zauvažoval, jestli ho jeho syn znal tak moc dobře, že poznal i tak nepatrnou změnu v jeho hlase. „Tak zavolej, až budeš vědět víc. Já to tady nějak okecám, ale s nějakou žalobou bych si starosti nedělal.“

„Jakto?“

„Těmhle lidem je nějaký obřad úplně putna. Připadám si tady spíš jako někde před koncertem Mumford & Sons – takhle uvolněnou atmosféru jen tak nevidíš. Ptal jsem se jednoho chlapíka a podle toho, co mi řekl, byl Smaug docela svině.“

„Legolasi-!“ Nevěděl, jestli se mu to jen nezdálo, ale měl dojem, že se vedle Legolase někdo zdušeně zachichotal. Jak vidno, jeho syn dokázal být neprofesionální dost za ně oba. Alespoň že nešlo o církevní pohřeb, a tak nehrozilo, že by něco znesvětil, nebo zase smrtelně urazil kněze. „I kdyby ten muž celý život plundroval záhony stařenkám a kradl malým dětem cukrátka, my jsme placení za to, že mu vystrojíme důstojné rozloučení se světem. Takže hleď zachovat dekorum a pokud to nedokážeš, tak snad raději neříkej nic! A buď si jistý, že si o tom doma ještě promluvíme.“ Ve víru svého pobouření se prudce odvrátil od bezútěšné krajiny. Legolasovo útrpné zafunění téměř úplně zaniklo v zadunění hromu nad Thranduilovou hlavou. Zpod kapoty se na něj upřel soustrastný pohled a Thranduil se na Barda vděčně pousmál, zatímco se varovným tónem rozloučil se svým synem a slíbil, že mu brzy znovu zavolá.

„Omlouvám se, ale s Legolasem je to dost často o nervy,“ hlesl a aby se trošku zklidnil, rozpustil si vlasy a v sílícím větru se je pokoušel znovu zkrotit do dokonalého koňského ohonu.

„Znělo to tak, že máš se svými zaměstnanci velmi familiérní vztahy,“ konstatoval jeho společník, ale neznělo to jako výčitka. „Máš v autě nějaké nářadí?“

Thranduil kývl a zamířil k opačnému konci auta. „Legolas je můj syn,“ vysvětlil. „A zaměstnanec – strašná kombinace.“ Bard se vědoucně ušklíbl a pomohl mu otevřít zadní dveře. „Je dobrý florista. Lepší od té doby, co přestal v práci kouřit marihuanu... I když dnes si tím nejsem tak úplně jistý.“

Druhý muž se zakřenil a chápavě pokýval hlavou. Thranduilovi neuniklo, jak zkoumavým pohledem přeběhl povrch honosné masivní rakve, která si hověla v nákladním prostoru. Zvědavě sledoval, jakou reakci ten výjev vyvolá v jeho obličeji. Když Bard zjistil, že ho pozoruje, trhnul k rakvi s úsměvem bradou.

„Tak on plundroval záhony stařenkám a kradl malým dětem cukrátka?“

Thranduilovy koutky sebou zase jednou škubly vzhůru, ale v posledním momentě se ovládl. „Nemám tušení. Já vím jen tolik, že byl významným a vlivným podnikatelem, a že dnes to nejspíš bude poprvé, co někam dorazí se zpožděním.“

„No, snad mu nikde nehoří nějaký dead line.“

Přišlo to jako šok pro oba dva, když Thranduil vyštěkl smíchem. Na tohle zkrátka nebyl připravený a už od Bardova prvního morbidního vtípku cítil, že jeho tělo i mysl toužily na pár chvilek zapomenout na stres a od srdce se zasmát a byla jen otázka času, kdy se jeho pečlivě vystavěná zeď rozdrolí. Nikdy by to nikomu nepřiznal nahlas, ale Thranduil miloval černý humor. Jediný člověk, který to o něm kdy věděl, byla jeho manželka. Jejich soukromé vtipkování o smrti byla věc, která mu ode dne, co ho opustila, nejvíc chyběla. Ale smát se pár centimetrů od rakve s nebožtíkem, který kvůli němu meškal na vlastní pohřeb, to opravdu nebyla vhodná chvíle. Honem se snažil své profesionální selhání napravit a dopadlo to tak, že se zuřivě kousal do rtů a skrápěl černovlasého viníka vyčítavými a pobouřenými pohledy, zatímco smích mu stále ještě nelítostně bublal v krku.

„Omlouvám se, to jsem asi přehnal,“ sklopil Bard provinile hlavu, vzal si od něj bedničku s nářadím a vykročil zpátky k otevřené kapotě.

Thranduila smích rázem přešel. Nechtěl, aby si Bard myslel, že se na něho naštval, když to vlastně bylo přesně naopak. Došlo mu, že se ten dobrý muž jenom pokoušel odlehčit situaci, která z Thranduila rychle dělala vynervovanou trosku na pokraji hysterie. A zatraceně, tenhle nečekaný spasitel na motorce byl po letech prvním člověkem, který měl dost odvahy a drzosti trousit v jeho blízkosti morbidní vtipy! A nikdo jiný tu kromě nich nebyl. A Thranduil rozhodl, že kvůli nějakému velkému nabubřelému podnikatelskému (a navíc _mrtvému_ ) zvířeti nestojí za to zahodit šanci na nalezení dobrého přítele. Takže se naposledy zašklebil na pompézní rakev, zavřel dveře a kvapně Barda následoval.

Skoro mu přeběhl po zádech mráz z toho, jak nepřívětivě teď svět působil. Kraj opanoval napjatý dusný klid před bouří, který narušovalo jen zlověstné šumění větru ve větvích nedalekého lesa. Thranduil se z náhlého popudu protáhl okénkem do vozu a zapnul autorádio.

 

 _Oh, and it's raining again_  
_Loud on your car like bullets on tin._  
_Oh, and it's raining again_  
_Open the door and pulling me in_

  
Při zaslechnutí písně se skoro znovu nahlas rozesmál. „Napadlo mě, že tě možná nebaví pracovat v hrobovém tichu,“ řekl jakoby nic a přehnaně zamával řasami na Barda, který se přestal přehrabovat v bedýnce s nářadím, zaposlouchal se a nakrčil obočí.

„Ten song myslíš vážně? Já bych to počasí radši moc neprovokoval.“

„Smrtelně vážně,“ odpověděl s kamennou tváří. Bardovi došlo, o co se snaží, a jeho pokřivený vřelý úsměv byl rázem zpátky – ačkoli teď byl trochu víc zubatý a lišácký. Thranduil si pomyslel, že pokud existovalo něco jako sexy zuby, pak to byly ty Bardovy. V ten moment si ale něco uvědomil a znovu promluvil zcela věcně. „Pokud ses ale pokoušel té bouřce ujet, než jsi narazil na mě, tak tě ujišťuji, že se neurazím a pochopím to, když naskočíš na motorku a pojedeš dál. A jestli to nedokážeš opravit, nic se neděje a rozhodně nechci, aby ses s tím mořil a zbytečně zmoknul.“

Bard se kratičce uchechtnul a poodešel ke své motorce. Navzdory Thranduilovu očekávání na ni však nenasedl, ale pouze zalovil v přihrádce pod zadním sedlem a vytáhl malou ruční svítilnu. „Za tu chvíli, co jsem tady, jsem ještě ani jednou nezalitoval toho, že jsem zastavil,“ řekl, aniž by jedinkrát spustil oči z Thranduilovy tváře, která teď byla na délku paže od té jeho. „Stejně jsem si už potřeboval trochu natáhnout brka.“

„Barbare,“ zadrmolil Thranduil mezi otřesy provinile tlumeného smíchu, a i jeho samotného zaskočilo, jak láskyplně to slovo pronesl. Kvapně sklopil oči k předmětu v Bardově ruce a zvědavě zvedl obočí. „To jsou moje vyhlídky tak ponuré?“

Muž se na okamžik nechápavě zamračil, ale pak jako by si vzpomněl, kam měl původně namířeno. „Ach, právě naopak! Tohle dokážu dát do pořádku za pár minut, ale už je šero pomalu jako večer, takže dostaneš důležitý úkol mi k tomu svítit.“

Thranduil si od něho převzal baterku, a když se muž opět sklonil nad prací, stál mu těsně po boku a snažil se být tím nejlepším světlonošem, jakého svět viděl. Stejně ho ale Bard po pár vteřinách chytil jemně za zápěstí a posunul mu ruku o kus níž, a ten dotek byl natolik nečekaný, že baterku skoro upustil.

„Víš, problém je přímo tady: píst-“

„Zadrž, ani mi to neříkej. Těmhle věcem rozumím jako koza petrželi a stejně bych si z toho nic neodnesl,“ vysvětloval Thranduil, když k němu vzhlédl pár překvapených očí, které se napřed jevily jako dva černé obsidiány, ale pak na prchavý okamžik ukázaly bohatou paletu odstínů šedé a hnědé, když oblohu nad nimi proťal blesk. Thranduil měl zničehonic pocit, že bacil přímo do něho, protože ho mravenčila celá pravá půlka těla, kterou se dotýkal Barda. Jeho teplo, rytmus jeho dýchání, jeho vůně – všechno mu připadalo _správné_ , a jejich dotek byl v tu chvíli jediná věc dávající smysl.

„Ale asi bys to měl vědět pro případ, že se ti to stane znovu,“ namítal muž pobaveně a zdálo se, že z nějakého důvodu nedokázal přestat kmitat pohledem mezi Thraduilovými ústy a očima.

Thranduil se kousl do rtu. „Tak to by ses měl asi raději držet poblíž,“ hlesl vyzývavě a koutkem oka zaznamenal, jak sebou jedna Bardova ruka škubla, vymanila se z útrob pohřebního vozu a zamířila bolestně pomalu k němu.

Začínal věřit tomu, že ten blesk ve skutečnosti vygenerovali oni dva, protože ovzduší v těch pár centimetrech, jež od sebe dělily jejich tváře, přímo sršelo a praskalo elektřinou. Rozechvěle se nadechl a úporně se snažil vzpomenout si, proč bylo to, co se chystal udělat, nevhodné. Jenže myšlení mu jako bouřkový mrak zastírala touha zajet prsty do těch krátkých černých vousů, a myšlenka na to, kde jinde by si ještě přál cítit jejich dotyk...

Náhle mu přímo na temeno dopadla objemná studená krůpěj. Než se stihl probrat z toho zvláštního transu, zabušilo do něj snad sto podobných obřích kapek. Svět se změnil v jednu gigantickou ledovou sprchu – jak příhodné! Thranduil vytřeštil zrak na klejícího Barda, kterého se ještě před pár momenty hodlal zmocnit tady a teď, sotva dva metry od svého mrtvého klienta, a nevycházel nad svou ztrátou vůle z údivu. Něco jiného bylo pár morbidních vtípků a něco zcela jiného byl sex s cizincem!

„Do auta!“ zavelel, ale Bard se zamračil a zabloudil pohledem zpátky k motoru. Thranduil se přinutil odtrhnout zrak od jeho už skoro skrz naskrz promočeného trika, odběhl pár kroků k motorce, kde si Bard předtím odložil bundu, hodil ten šikovný kus oblečení majiteli a v momentě jeho nepozornosti rázně zavřel kapotu. „Do auta, hned.“ Bard se nad tím velitelským tónem vzdorovitě ušklíbl, ale v očích mu záludně zablýsklo.

„Už jsem to skoro měl!“ vzdychl nakvašeně, když za sebou oba zabouchli dveře pohřebního vozu. Thranduil se dovtípil, že Bard mluvil o opravě motoru a ne o tom, k čemu málem došlo mezi nimi dvěma. „To nevadí, pár dalších minut to může počkat.“ (Za sebe si nebyl tak úplně jistý, o které z těch dvou věcí mluví.)

 

 _Come and take a walk on the wild side_  
_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain_  
_You like your girls insane_  
_Choose your last words_  
_This is the last time_  
_'Cause you and I, we were born to die_

 

Se znechuceným zamručením rychle autorádio umlčel. „Takovou úroveň morbidity si snad ani pan Smaug nezaslouží,“ vysvětlil přiškrceně. Fakt, že mnohem víc ho popouzela část o _drsném líbání v dešti_ , si hodlal nechat pro sebe.

„Radši rozsviť světla, ať to do nás v tom lijáku někdo nenapere,“ doporučil mu jeho společník s nepříjemně vědoucným samolibým úsměvem, který napovídal, že ho stejně prokoukl.

Thranduil dal na jeho radu a zavrtěl nevěřícně hlavou. „To je mi najednou nějaké opatrnosti od muže, co jezdí bez helmy.“ Přišpendlil motorkáře k sedadlu přísným pohledem, který měl obvykle vyhrazený jen pro Legolase.

„Ale ne...“ zaúpěl, jako by se připravoval na přednášku. A taky že se mu jí dostalo.

„Nemám nejmenší důvod nevěřit, že jsi vynikající řidič, ale každému se může stát nehoda. Měl jsem to 'potěšení' s hezkou řádkou podobně protřelých pirátů silnic, co si mysleli, že na helmu mají příliš krásnou tvářičku a že jim kamiony a stromy uskočí z cesty strachy... Když je přivezli k nám, neměli obvykle _žádnou_ tvářičku – zatraceně, vždyť kolikrát přišla jejich hlava zvlášť-“ zarazil se, když k jeho pobouření Bardovy rty propukly v pobavený úsměv.

„Ale kdyby bývali měli helmu, mohla ta hlava aspoň být nezraněná,“ napodobil dokonale rodičovský tón světlovlasého muže.

Thranduil ho zavraždil pohledem a naprázdno otevřel a zavřel ústa, než odevzdaně zavrčel, „Určitě bys k tomu měl jiný přístup, kdybys byl otec od rodiny.“

Na delší chvilku se v autě rozhostilo ticho narušované jen vzteklým bušením deště. Thranduil se snažil nepředstavovat si zpřelámaného Barda na stole v jejich márnici. Dařilo se mu to překvapivě dobře. Muž v jeho představách nejdřív přestal vypadat, jako by ho semlel mlýnek na maso, pak zmizelo popelavé zabarvení jeho pokožky, a pak už Thranduil musel sám sebe zarazit, zhluboka se nadechnout a uvažovat, kdy se z něho stal nekrofil.

Pak si Bard váhavě odkašlal a opatrně promluvil. „Nerad bych ti bořil tvou teorii, ale vlastně mám tři děti.“ Viděl, jak Thranduil vyjeveně zamžikal a nadechl se k další litanii o nezodpovědnosti, a tak si pospíšil s vysvětlením. „A dobře vím, že jezdit bez helmy může jenom člověk padlý na hlavu, ale dnes mě k tomu přiměly jisté zvláštní okolnosti a- zatraceně, v tomhle autě je ale zima!“ otřepal se a přitáhl si bundu těsněji přes promočené tričko.

Thranduil se té mistrně podané změně tématu musel zasmát. „Ovšem. Náš mlčenlivý přítel vzadu má zapnuté speciální chlazení.“ On sám už byl na chlad tak zvyklý, že ho vůbec nenapadlo pustit topení, ale teď to honem napravil, aby se Bard kvůli němu ještě ke všemu nenachladil.

„To mě podrž, tohle je jako nějaký nudný a depresivní zmrzlinářský auto,“ hvízdl muž ochraptěle.

„Hmm, jen počkej, až k tobě přijdu s lopatou a zeptám se, 'Kolik chceš kopečků?'“

„V tom případě odpovím, 'Ne díky, pro mě jen jednu středně velkou urnu.'“

A už to tu bylo zase: chechtali se jako pár starých přátel a vůbec ne, jako by se znali sotva hodinu, a Thranduil si uvědomoval, jak to bylo ohavné, ale přitom se cítil tak správně. Jeho vnitřní cynická zrůda vrněla blahem.

„A jak vlastně umřel ten vzadu?“ zeptal se Bard zvědavě.

Thranduil si rozpustil ohon a začal stříbřitě plavý vodopád vlasů pročesávat prsty, aby proschly. Vytápění už začalo konat svou práci, seznal, když se mu zazdálo, že se vzduch v malém prostoru nápadně ohřál a že Bardovy tváře tam, kde nebyly zarostlé vousy, nabyly trochu červenější odstín. „Prý uklouzl na kompotové třešni a nešťastnou náhodou se nabodl na pohrabáč – přímo do srdce,“ odpověděl stručně.

„A ty tomu věříš?“ zeptal se Bard a cosi v jeho hlase upoutalo Thranduilovu pozornost, takže na chvíli zapomněl na vlasy a přimhouřenýma očima zapátral v té ošlehané pohledné tváři, která mu ale neprozradila zhola nic.

„Neměl bych snad?“ zvedl tázavě obočí.

Ovzduší bylo na okamžik těžké, jakoby plné nevyřčených slov. Thranduil nechápal, odkud ta změna přišla, ale věděl, že si ji pouze nevybájil. Bard na ten nejkratší moment sklopil zrak, ale hned nato pokrčil rameny a usmál se jako by nic. „Co já vím. Ale to _prý_ na začátku věty mi nepřipadalo, jako bys tomu zrovna kdovíjak věřil.“

„Zní to trochu praštěně, to musíš uznat sám,“ odfrknul si pochybovačně. „A ta rána mi na pohrabáč připadala příliš čistá a pravidelná...“ Už si zase prosíval vlasy skrz prsty a Bard ho zaujatě pozoroval. „Ale tohle mi nepřísluší. Koneckonců policie to určitě prošetřila. A ať už to bylo jakkoli, výsledek je stejný: ten muž je po smrti a mešká na svůj pohřeb.“

„A my jsme uvízli na mrtvém bodě, dokud nepřestane pršet,“ zazubil se Bard a nevypadal, že by mu to ani v nejmenším vadilo.

„A nebude se po tobě shánět tvoje žena?“

„Moje žena zemřela před čtyřmi lety,“ řekl bez zaváhání a Thranduila překvapilo, jak chladně to znělo.

„Ach, omlouvám se.“

„To je v pořádku. Nejsem na to nijak háklivý. Náš vztah nebyl z nejvřelejších. Bývala to skvělá ženská, ale krátce potom, co se narodila Tilda - naše nejmladší, jí v hlavě něco přeplo a začala vyvádět hlouposti.“ Navzdory tomu, co prve řekl, zněl teď Bard zahořkle a posmutněle, když hleděl do prázdna na potůčky deště uhánící po čelním skle. „A nechci, aby to znělo hnusně, ale to, co se jí stalo, si zavinila sama.“ Znělo to dost tajemně, ale Thranduil se rozhodl nevyzvídat.

„A děti se o tebe strachovat nebudou?“ zeptal se.

„Proč, chystáš se mě snad unést?“

Jakákoliv důvtipná odpověď, která by Thranduila možná napadla, zanikla hned v zárodku, když na něho Bard obrátil tvář. Viděl, jak se jeho pohled sklouzl podél prstů, jimiž si pořád ještě bezmyšlenkovitě probíral vlasy, na napjatý, dech zadrhávající okamžik se zastavil na Thranduilových rtech, a nakonec se mu vpil přímo do očí – potemnělý a sálající divokým svůdným úmyslem. Thranduil měl pocit, jako by dostal ránu elektrickým proudem, ale takovou, po které celý povrch jeho těla zpíval horečnou touhou po další. Namísto slov mu z úst vyšel prudký a hluboký roztřesený výdech, a než se vůbec stihl znovu pořádně nadechnout, lokl si zhluboka nové, osobité vůně Bardových zmoklých vlasů a primitivního, provokativního pachu vlhké lidské a zvířecí kůže, když muž mrštně překonal vzdálenost mezi nimi a navzdory omezenému prostoru kabiny auta skončil téměř u Thranduila na klíně. Jeho levá ruka byla v mžiku vpletená mezi stříbřité prameny, pravá se zarývala do čalounění a byla tím jediným, co bránilo jejich tělům, aby se na sebe přitiskla silou zemské a pudové přitažlivosti. Thranduil se pohnul vstříc jeho doteku a zachvěl se, zčásti kvůli šimravé rozkoši ve vlasech a na uchu, zčásti nedočkavostí, která ho vybičovala k tomu, aby vystřelil vlastní ruku vzhůru, popadl Barda zepředu za bundu a přitáhl si ho a všechnu jeho smyslnou vůni a sálající horkost tak blízko, že spolu jejich nosy musely krátce bojovat o pozice. Prsty jeho druhé ruky konečně dostaly příležitost vyzkoušet, jaký pocit vyvolával na jeho pokožce hrubý dotyk zarostlé čelisti, a ten se šířil jako vlna jeho nervovými vlákny, dokud nedoputoval až do slabin, kde se rozprskl na roj neposedných jiskřiček. A pak si uvědomil drobný, ale rušivý tlak čehosi podlouhlého a chladného na svém pravém stehně, a o vteřinu později si vzpomněl, že to nemohlo být nic jiného, než kapsa a v ní baterka, kterou Bardovi před pár chvílemi svítil.

Thranduil se zarazil, když mu do zamlžené mysli vtrhly události, které vedly k situaci, v níž se právě nacházeli. Polily ho stud, vztek a lítost a najednou věděl, že dál už se s Bardem nedostanou. Druhému muži změna v Thranduilově rozpoložení neunikla. Trochu se odtáhl, aby mohl pečlivě prozkoumat výraz v jeho tváři, a očividně zatápal, ale pouze na okamžik, než se na jeho rysech rozlilo hořké uvědomnění. „Špatné načasování?“

Thranduil se zatvářil omluvně a nechal svoje ruce spadnout ochable na kolena. „Byl jsem rozhodnutý, že na tom nesejde, ale já to prostě nedokážu, když mám hned za touhle tenkou bariérou klienta,“ řekl zkroušeně.

Bard jemně vymanil ruku z jeho vlasů a dlouze si povzdechl. „Ten chlap je po smrti snad ještě otravnější, než za života.“ Pomalu se odtáhl a poskládal se zpátky na sedadlo spolujezdce, stříbrný přívěsek na zipu jeho bundy tichounce zacinkal a upoutal Thranduilovu pozoronost matným zábleskem.

„Co znamená ten stříbrný šíp?“ zeptal se, protože mu to připadalo jako vhodná příležitost ke změně tématu, a ukázal na Bardovu hruď.

Po rysech tmavovlasého muže jako blesk přeběhl podivně nejistý, skoro až obezřetný výraz, ale byl pryč dřív, než si Thranduil mohl být jistý tím, že tam vůbec kdy byl. Hned vzápětí se Bardovy koutky zvedly ve vřelém úsměvu, zatímco přívěsek sevřel mezi palcem a ukazováčkem. „Sigrid – moje druhá dcera – ho našla na dně jezera, a protože rád střílím z luku, vyčistila ho a dala mi ho jako dárek ke Dni otců. V září. Říkala, ať si vyberu, jestli mi ho dala se šestiměsíčním zpožděním, anebo o šest měsíců dřív.“

Thranduil sledoval tu obrovskou proměnu ve tváři svého společníka, když mluvil o své dcerce a očividně si promítal hezkou vzpomínku na tu událost. V koutcích očí se mu objevily vrásky, kterých si předtím nevšiml, a podle Thranduilova mínění mu přidaly na kráse, protože zdůraznily něhu, která z těch tmavých očí sálala. Podruhé během krátké chvíle se mu z Barda rozbušilo srdce až v krku a ucítil zvláštní závrať kolem žaludku. Strašně moc si přál, aby tenhle rozhovor pokračoval - ještě o kus víc, než si přál, aby pokračovala jejich milostná potyčka. Chtěl se o tom živelném, protřelém muži s tajemnou aurou, temným smyslem pro humor a skrytou otcovskou pýchou, který připlachtil na křídlech bouře, dozvědět co nejvíc.

„To je krásné,“ hlesl. „Legolas mi vždycky pletl věnce, když byl mladší.“

„Ze hřbitovního kvítí?“

„Ovšem! Občas i se stuhou s nápisem _Vzpomínáme_ ,“ obrátil Thranduil oči vsloup, ale při zaslechnutí Bardova chichotání se neubránil úsměvu. Podívali se po sobě a nálada byla najednou téměř domácká. V autě teď bylo příjemné teplo a do střechy a čelního skla pořád ještě ťukal déšť – i když už o hodně pomaleji a tišeji. Pomyslel na to, že brzy už nejspíš přestane pršet a Bard dokončí opravu jeho motoru. A pak si potřesou rukama, rozloučí se a oba se rozjedou svou cestou do reality, která začne znovu existovat. Útroby se mu sevřely v prudkém návalu paniky, když si představil, že by těch pár chvil na okraji silnice v autě s mrtvým podnikatelem v nákladním prostoru měl být jediný společný čas, jenž by jim byl dopřán. Najednou cítil naléhavou potřebu říct něco, aby tomu předešel.

„Víš, Barde,“ začal tiše a musel si odkašlat, když se mu hlas zadrhl ve staženém hrdle. Bard se na něj povzbudivě pousmál a zvědavě zvedl obočí, a to mu dalo vůli pokračovat. „Když jsem prve tam venku řekl, že by ses měl držet poblíž... nemyslel jsem to tak, že sháním automechanika. Dlouho jsem nepotkal nikoho, s kým bych si tak skvěle a tak rychle rozuměl, jako s tebou. Poslední dobou jsem se doslova pohřbil pod hromadou práce a věci mi nějak začaly proklouzávat mezi prsty, a když mi zdechlo auto, byl to poslední hřebíček do rakve... A těch pár chvil s tebou mi neuvěřitelně pomohlo – _ty_ jsi mi pomohl. A ani si nemyslím, že to děláš vědomě, zkrátka na mě máš takový vliv. Rád bych tě lépe poznal – i tvoje děti.“

Cítil, že se zuřivě červená, ale byl na sebe nesmírně hrdý za to, že našel odvahu to všechno říct. Nejistě přejel očima po tváři svého společníka a byl si jistý, že má šanci padesát na padesát, že Barda právě k smrti vyděsil a že odsud vystřelí jako namydlený blesk

„Ty tvoje morbidní metafory budou má smrt,“ byla první věc, kterou Bard řekl, když přestal na Thranduila upřeně hledět se zvláštně rozporuplným výrazem, který balancoval na hranici šťastného a nešťastného a Thranduil seznal, že se jednalo buď o dojetí, anebo lítost. „Díky za tu krásnou řeč, kterou jsi mi úplně vzal vítr z plachet, takže cokoliv bych teď řekl, by znělo jako papouškování,“ zabručel Bard s předstíranou výčitkou v hlase a věnoval světlovlasému muži křivé pousmání. „Můžu ti říct, že než jsem narazil na tebe, tenhle den taky zrovna nepatřil k mým pěti nejoblíbenějším. A taky bych se s tebou rád znovu viděl...“

„Ale...?“ vyslovil Thranduil slovo, které jako by viselo nad Bardovou hlavou, když se odmlčel a pokračoval se svém lítostivém zírání.

Ztěžka si povzdechl a znenadání se natáhl, aby sevřel Thranduilovu pravou ruku ve své. „Ale o tom, jakým směrem se bude ubírat můj život – a tím pádem i mých dětí – se rozhodne tohle odpoledne, a já ti nechci nic slibovat, když nemám tušení, jaký bude výsledek.“

Na to se Thranduil nechápavě zamračil. Teď už bylo té tajemnosti okolo jeho nového přítele až příliš. „Cože? Jak to myslíš? Jsi snad v nějakých potížích? Třeba bych ti mohl pomoct-“ Zarazil se, když Bard rázně zavrtěl hlavou a na okamžik zesílil stisk na jeho prstech.

„Jsem si jistý, že to bude v pohodě. Ale je to něco, co potřebuju vyřešit a uzavřít, než se budu moct začít věnovat krásným věcem... a lidem,“ dodal s výmluvným pohledem na Thranduilův čerstvě upletený cop.

„A řekneš mi potom, o co šlo?“ zeptal se a vymanil svou ruku z Bardova sevření, aby jejich prsty spojil do mřížky.

„Nejspíš ano,“ odpověděl Bard váhavě.

„Přísahej na svou smrt!“ řekl panovačně a podařilo se mu udržet kamennou tvář dokonce i tehdy, když Bard nasadil stejně vážný výraz a pohoršeně řekl, „Tak tohle je tvá zákeřná technika k získávání nových klientů?!“

Thranduil zaníceně přikyvoval, když se oběma současně roztáhly rty v přihlouplých úsměvech. Pak pod ukazováčkem ucítil na Bardově prvním prstu místečko s výrazně hrubší kůží a zaujatě sklopil zrak. Takový typ mozolu neviděl poprvé. „Takže ty střílíš z luku, hm?“

„Ano,“ kývl Bard a pozoroval ho při zkoumání své ruky.

„A dobře?“

Chvilka skromného zamyšlení. „Dobře.“

„A?“ popíchl ho Thranduil ve snaze dostat z něj víc než jen jednoslovnou nicneříkající odpověď.

Bard zakoulel očima a nervózně si zajel rukou do vlasů. „Na škole prohlašovali, že jsem byl výjimečný talent.“ Thranduilovi vrtalo hlavou, proč byl tak nesvůj, když rozhodně nebylo za co se stydět.

„A nikdy tě nenapadlo, že by ses tím mohl zkusit živit?“

Byla to zcela nevinná konverzační otázka, ale Thranduil ucítil, jak se muž vedle něj napjal, a skoro sebou trhl, když se po něm Bard prudce podíval a v očích měl výraz, jaký v nich dosud nespatřil. Vypadal skoro jako panika. Thranduil otevřel ústa, aby se zeptal, co řekl špatně. Ale v tom okamžiku se mu v kapse saka rozdrnčel telefon. Bard se odvrátil, aby znovu zíral na silnici skrz čelní sklo, Thranduil se ještě jednou zmateně zamračil na jeho profil, omluvně mu stiskl prsty, než jejich ruce oddělil a vylovil mobil z kapsy, aby zjistil, že mu volá jeho syn.

„Sakra, docela jsem zapomněl zavolat Legolase,“ zamručel otráveně a s hrůzou z toho, co uslyší, si přiložil telefon k uchu.

„Kde kruci vězíš tak dlouho?!“

Thranduil se bolestně ušklíbl, když zaslechl vystresovaný hlas svého syna. „Pořád na silnici. Zastihla nás bouřka-“

„Ale do hajzlu dubovýho, tati!“ Legolasův výkřik se rozlehl po kabině, Thranduil prudce oddálil sluchátko od ucha a Bard zabublal smíchy.

„Uklidni se, Legolasi, buď tak laskav. Co ti řekli na to, že se obřad bude muset pozdržet?“

„Co už, hergot.“

„Přestaň trucovat a klít jako námořník a řekni mi, jaká byla jejich reakce,“ poručil mu svým nejdůraznějším tónem.

„Vždyť jsem ti to zrovna řekl, říkali _Co už, hergot_ ,“ zakňoural podrážděně Legolas.

„Cože?“ Thranduil se nechápavě zamračil, div ho obočí nepošimralo na nose. „Komu jsi to vůbec říkal?“

„Thorinu Pavézovi a pak tomu jejich řečníkovi – Gandalfovi jaksejmenuje.“

Thranduil pár okamžiků zaraženě mlčel a nevěděl, co říct. „Ehm, takže jestli se nemýlím, tak s tím, že přijedu se zpožděním, nemají vůbec problém...?“

„No...“ Jeho syn si zhluboka povzdechl a Thranduil by přísahal, že slyší, jak si kouše nehty – jeho odvěký nervózní zlozvyk. „No nemají, ale jestli brzo nepřijedeš, asi se všichni zpijí do mrtva.“

Thranduil měl dojem, že musí mít slyšiny. Když pohřeb s panem Thorinem Pavézou a Smaugovým asistentem B. Pytlíkem domlouval, zdáli se mu jako seriózní pánové. Rozhodně tehdy nic nenaznačovalo tomu, že by zamýšleli proměnit smuteční obřad v divokou párty. Zatímco se chmuřil na volant a horečně uvažoval, co by svému synovi měl říct, zaslechl, jak se otevřely dveře na straně spolujezdce, a dovnitř vproudil čerstvý vzduch štiplavý a osvěžující vůní mokré země a listů. O okamžik později se otevřela kapota a za ní mu zmizela tmavá postava jeho nového přítele. Uvědomil si, že už neprší. Srdce se mu sevřelo ještě o kus víc.

„Poslyš, Legolasi. Už přestalo pršet a Bard řekl, že tu poruchu opraví během pár minut. Přijedu co nevidět a převezmu otěže.“ _Já je srovnám_ , pomyslel si temně. _To jim neprojde, znevažovat něčí poslední rozloučení, i kdyby ten muž byl kdovíjaká bestie. (Ne když mě to stálo tolik práce a nervů.)_ „Zatím je zkus taktně, ale důrazně upozornit na to, že se nemají chovat jako burani. Řekni, že tam budu s panem Smaugem dřív, než se nadějí.“

„Chm, tak dobře,“ popotáhl Legolas zkroušeně a Thranduil slyšel, jak unavený už nejspíš byl. „Ale vážně si pospěš, jinak začnu pít s nimi.“

Thranduil se usmál, protože v hloubi duše věděl, že něco tak nezodpovědného by jeho syn neudělal. Dnes už ne. „Rozumím. A Legolasi?“

„Co?“

„Vedeš si dobře. Ale dokážeš to ještě líp.“

„OK, chystám se ti seknout s telefonem.“

Thranduil si těžce povzdechl a se slovy rozloučení hovor ukončil. Vypadalo to, že s 'truchlícími' bude nakonec víc potíží, než s nebožtíkem. Ještě pár okamžiků zíral do prázdna a snažil se v sobě najít vůli se vůbec pohnout, a pak pomalu otevřel dveře. Obličej mu ovanul úžasně čerstvý vánek. Sotva položil jednu nohu na mokrý asfalt, zpoza kapoty vykoukla vousatá tvář a Bard řekl, „Hotovo! Zkus nastartovat.“ Neochotně se obrátil zpátky k volantu a otočil klíčkem v zapalování. Když motor hladce naskočil, Thranduilovi narostl v krku knedlík. Kéž by to tak mohl ještě pozdržet, aspoň pár let! Když si představil, v jakém stavu by jeho klient po takové době v nákladním prostoru byl, nakrčil nos a zavrtěl nad svými naivními nápady hlavou. Věděl, že se mu uleví, až bude mít tuhle práci za sebou a uznal, že čím dřív to bude, tím líp.

Když motor zase vypnul, Bard zavřel kapotu a usmál se. Thranduil mu úsměv oplatil přes čelní sklo plné drobných kapiček. Zdálo se, že ani jeden nechtěl být tím, kdo se odvrátí jako první. Takže to chvíli trvalo, než Thranduil sebral rozum do hrsti a namísto zírání otevřel dveře a vystoupil. Bard už k němu měl taky namířeno a podával mu jeho bedýnku s nářadím. „Nevím, jak bych ti poděkoval,“ hlesl, když si od něj nářadí převzal, a nejistě přešlápl, protože doopravdy netušil, co dělat. Chtělo se mu zdržovat, ale zároveň věděl, že musí pospíchat.

„Takhle to stačí. Rádo se stalo,“ odpověděl mu Bard prostě. „A už jeď, než se chudák tvůj syn dá znovu na drogy.“ Pokřivený úsměv na jeho rtech ztratil hodně ze svého veselí, ale i tak Thranduila pohled na něj zahřál v kostech. „Neboj, dopadne to dobře.“

„Hlavně aby to tobě dopadlo dobře,“ opáčil starostlivě, ale Bard mávl rukou a obrátil se ke své motorce, aby ji připravil na odjezd. Déšť ji sice hezky umyl, ale moc pohodlně nevypadala, když v každém záhybu stála voda. Ale než se nadál, Bard už nasedal, a na Thranduila to bylo všechno příliš rychlé. Třemi dlouhými kroky se přihnal k muži, který si právě stáhl z vlasů koženou šňůrku a černé prameny, které v dešti navlhly a pak pomalu usychaly, se mu na koncích zkroutily do prstýnků. Thranduil se neudržel a zaculil se na jeho zátylek, než mu volnou rukou významně zaťukal na rameno. Sotva se Bard obrátil, vlepil mu letmý, ale hlučný polibek na tvář. „Za snahu,“ vysvětlil.

Bard zvedl jedno obočí a okamžik vypadal zadumaně, než prohlásil, „To bylo za tu trochu práce příliš. Teď ti zůstávám dlužný.“ Pak se ještě jednou lišácky usmál, nasadil si svoje tmavé brýle a kývl na rozloučenou.

„Ale počkat, nemám na tebe žádný kontakt, ani ty na mě!“ uvědomil si Thranduil, ale v tu ránu se rozburácel motor a jeho nový přítel se dal pomalu do pohybu.

„Neboj, já si tě najdu!“ blýskl po něm naposledy zuby a vjel na silnici. Než sebou Thranduilovo srdce stihlo čtyřikrát šokovaně udeřit o žebra, nabral motocykl zběsilou rychlost a mizel mu z očí, zatímco po poli se vyplašeně rozutíkalo stádo laní, které se po dešti přikradly spásat šťavnatou zeleň.

A Thranduil si byl jistý, že Barda už víckrát neuvidí. A to i v případě, že se nikde nerozmázne na mastný flek. Přál si věřit slibu, který mu muž dal, i tomu, že jejich sympatie byly vzájemné, tak jak mu to tvrdil v autě. Ale zdálo se to téměř nemožné, když teď zčistajasna zmizel stejně náhle, jako se předtím objevil, a nezůstalo tu po něm nic – ani pár číslic načmáraných na ubrousku. Něco tu ale přece jen nechal, vzpomněl si najednou, zalovil v kapse u kalhot a vytáhl na světlo Bardovu baterku. S těžkým povzdechem se na ni usmál, vrátil ji zpátky a vydal se s bedničkou nářadí k zadním dveřím auta.

Bard měl pravdu, radši by si měl pospíšit, než Legolas začne žebrat po hostech na pohřbu marihuanu. Podle toho, co mu o nich jeho syn pověděl, by nějakou pravděpodobně měli. Když schoval nářadí i výstražný trojúhelník, zaslechl na silnici za sebou auto. Neslyšel ani tak zvuk motoru, jako spíš břinkání jakési naprosto úděsné rozjuchané a odporně vlezlé melodie, vyhrávající v autorádiu. O pár vteřin později vedle něj přibrzdila pestrobarevná dodávka. Z okénka řidiče se nejdřív vysunul střapatý hnědý plnovous a pak se objevila růžovolící rozesmátá tvář a zamrkala na Thranduila jiskřivýma modrýma očima. „Zdravíčko! Copak, autíčko zlobí? Potřebuješ píchnout?“ zeptal se ten od pohledu bodrý a přátelský chlapík. Thranduil si pomalu četl nápis na boku dodávky, _Autoservis Bombadil_ , a měl pocit, jako by mu v hrudníku explodovala natlakovaná plechovka lepkavé sladké limonády.

„Ne, už je to v pořádku, díky,“ zahuhňal z posledních sil, a pak zcela nedůstojně a nestydatě zvrátil hlavu dozadu a rozchechtal se na celé kolo.

* * *

 

Pohřebák šlapal jako hodinky. Thranduil přijel do malebného, byť lehce omšelého městečka jménem Esgaroth, kde měl pan Smaug nalézt své věčné spočinutí, přesně třicet pět minut po jeho posledním hovoru s Legolasem.

Společnost, která se k příležitosti Smaugova pohřbu sešla v honosném venkovském sídle Lonely Mountain Manor, byla početná a barvitá. Vypadalo to, že většinou šlo o kolegy z branže, (nyní už bývalé) zaměstnance a sousedy. Nikdo neměl k nebožtíkovi opravdu blízký, či snad dokonce pokrevní vztah. Thranduil nevěděl, jak přesně jeho syn formuloval požadavek, aby se nechovali jako burani, nebo zda jim nějak pohrozil mocným nelítostným hněvem svého otce, pokud přijede a nachytá je uprostřed bujaré pitky. Nicméně když přijel, někteří z nich sice vypadali už lehce upravení, ale mluvili relativně tlumenými hlasy a na tvářích měli když ne zármutek, tak aspoň prázdné výrazy bez úsměvů. A tak si jeho pohoršeně zdvižené obočí nakonec vysloužil pouze pár vousáčů, kteří mastili karty na katafalku, kde měla být původně vystavena otevřená rakev.

Legolas sám vypadal mnohem klidněji, než zněl při jejich posledním telefonátu, a zdálo se, že našel zajímavé téma k hovoru s rudovlasým pořízkem v ošumělém obleku, který zjevně zdědil po tlustším příbuzném. Thranduil nechal svého syna být a tiše se dmul pýchou při pohledu na nádhernou květinovou výzdobu.

Kvůli zpoždění obřadu bylo nakonec rozhodnuto, že se žádné vystavování otevřené rakve konat nebude (polovina hostů vypadala šokovaně, když se dozvěděli, že katafalk měl sloužit právě k _tomu, no fuj, čí to byl nápad?!_ ), a že se společnost vydá rovnou na hřbitov. Jedním z Thranduilových posledních úkolů tedy bylo dohlédnout na naložení rakve na koňský povoz a její obložení květinami, než se spolu s ostatními zařadil do smutečního průvodu.

Obřad byl poněkud neortodoxní, ať už vinou řečníka, který přednášel Smaugův životní příběh jako večerníček a zabíhal do nepotřebných detailů, nebo toho, že se ve většině tváří kolem otevřeného hrobu zračila nezaměnitelná úleva, anebo toho, že se ctihodný Thorin Pavéza ve svém na míru šitém obleku v jednu chvíli naklonil nad rakví a pouze rychlý zásah pana Pytlíka zabránil tomu, aby na ni plivl. Po všem, co se Thranduil dozvěděl z Gandalfova vyprávění (a to si nebyl jistý, jestli pochopil všechny metafory a eufemismy), se Thorinovu nutkání už ani nedivil. Smaug byl doopravdy odporný nežit na tváři planety. Nicméně vše probíhalo relativně hladce, Thranduil stál v pozadí a trochu stranou a po očku sledoval hrobníky připravené spustit rakev do jámy a cítil, jak ho pomalu opouští stres.

A pak pan Pytlík v jednu chvíli zatahal za rukáv onoho drahého, na míru šitého saka Thorina Pavézy, významně trhnul hlavou směrem ke hřbitovní bráně a něco mu pošeptal, a oba muži se odvrátili od pietní scenérie a podívali se přes řady hrobů. Thranduila jejich chování zaujalo a zvědavě obrátil zrak na opačný konec hřbitova. Vedle železného oblouku brány se o zeď opíral muž. Hned za kovanou okrasnou mříží se dala zahlédnout motorka, kterou tam musel zaparkovat.

Byl to Bard.

Tvář, kterou nemohl od jejich nenadálého rozloučení dostat z hlavy a o jejímž opětovném spatření pochyboval stejně dlouho, byla najednou jen pár desítek kroků od něj, byť bez zářivého úsměvu a stále skrytá za tmavými brýlemi. Bard měl na sobě tu stejnou koženou bundu a jeho vlasy se pořád andílkovsky kroutily do prstýnků.

Thranduil zmateně pozoroval, jak se Pavéza s Pytlíkem pustili z mírného svahu, během minuty došli až k jeho novému známému a potřásli si s ním rukama. Vyměnili si sotva několik slov, pak Pavéza zalovil pod sakem a vytáhl – jak se Thranduil domníval – hnědou obálku, kterou chvatně podal Bardovi. A pak jeho pozornost krátce rozptýlil hluk od hrobu, kde začal hrát soubor čtyř hudebníků, což znamenalo, že se započalo se spouštěním rakve. Když se Thranduil podíval zpátky k bráně, Bard už obálku ukryl, na tváři měl drobný úsměv a Pavéza s Pytlíkem zářili jako dva vánoční stromky, zatímco mu něco polohlasně sdělovali.

Co to sakra celé znamenalo?! Byl snad Bard přítel těch dvou a potřeboval si nutně něco vypůjčit? Na to, aby byli přátelé, se k sobě chovali příliš odměřeně, zamítl tu myšlenku. Zařizoval snad taky něco okolo pohřbu? Jestli ano, tak proč se o tom Thranduilovi nezmínil?

Thranduilův proud myšlenek opět přerušila hudba. Uvědomil si, že hudebníci sice měli tradiční nástroje, ale rozhodně nehráli žádnou tradiční pohřební melodii. Napadlo ho, že to možná byla oblíbená píseň zesnulého. Připadala mu povědomá, jako nějaká sofistikovanější úprava klasické rockové písně... Pozoroval, jak Bard ještě několikrát kývl na něco, co mu Pytlík řekl, a jak ho Pavéza poplácal po rameni, a mezitím si v hlavě snažil vybavit slova té písně, protože věděl, že je zná, a bylo to vážně otravné, že si nemohl vzpomenout, když je měl prakticky na jazyku. A potom zaslechl, jak si ta slova brouká pod vousy Gandalf - ten rozvláčný řečník, který se zjevil odnikud a postavil se vedle něj s rukama v kapsách. Text mu v tu ránu naskočil.

 

_I was feelin' good, kinda high and cruisin'_

_I was tryin' to forget someone I had been losin'_  
_Then you came along, surprise, surprise_  
_You shot me down_  
_I was lyin' crashed out on the ground_  
_You shot me down_

 

Bard na Pavézu s Pytlíkem naposledy kývl a pak se rozešli stejně náhle, jako se předtím u hřbitovní zdi sešli. Dva muži se vydali svižným, skoro až poskočným krokem zpátky ke hrobu. Bard si zapl bundu až ke krku, až se stříbrný šíp na zipu i na tu dálku zablýskl jako rybí šupina, a Thranduilovi se před vnitřním zrakem mihl obrázek úzké, hladké červené ranky nad Smaugovým umlklým srdcem. Pak se Bard obrátil přímo Thranduilovým směrem a zvedl ruku v pozdravu, který doprovodil svým okouzlujícím křivým úsměvem. A sotva mu Thranduil jeho gesto poněkud toporně oplatil, obrátil se na obrtlíku a vyšel bránou, aby zas jednou nakopl svou motorku a zmizel v oblaku prachu.

A Thranduil už věděl, co tu dělal. Všechny ty nervózní pohledy v jeho autě a ty tajemné kusé informace najednou dávaly smysl. A bylo mu trošku slabo. Podíval se zpátky k místu, kde rakev už počala mizet pod dvěma metry hlíny. Muzika pořád vyhrávala a tváře kolem hrobu se po sobě dívaly a usmívaly se, lidé se objímali a líbali. Atmosféra byla čirá, svěží a mírumilovná jako kraj po bouři.

„Tak pan Bowman tu byl a ani nezaskočil, aby mi řekl ahoj,“ zahartusil muž v bílém obleku, který stál pořád ještě vedle Thranduila a svým ježatým obočím se mračil napříč hřbitovem.

Thranduil se mdle uchechtnul.“On se jmenuje Bowman?“

Gandalf po něm loupl koutkem oka, které bylo na starce nečekaně jasné a pronikavé. „Přiléhavé, že? Vynikající lukostřelec,“ zamručel uznale. „A nebýt mě, býval by to úspěšně tutlal před světem dodnes.“

Na to mu byl odpovědí pouze Thranduilův nechápavý pohled.

„Ano, byl jsem to já, kdo ho Thorinovi doporučil, a kdo Bardovi navrhl, aby udělal něco záslužného pro společnost.“ Thranduil se zamračil a najednou mu připadalo, že ke starci stojí nepříjemně blízko, a že by k němu měl být otočený čelem a nikdy už se k němu neobrátit zády. „Nebylo to snadné, to vám povím,“ pokračoval Gandalf. „Je to uzavřený a velice ctnostný muž. A pro svoje děti by udělal první poslední.“ Znovu se odmlčel, jako by mu dával možnost to vše strávit – anebo omdlít. „Jeho žena pro Smauga pracovala, věděl jste to?“

Thranduil pokrčil rameny a bolestně se ušklíbl, když si vzpomněl, co o své ženě říkal Bard. Že začala vyvádět hlouposti a to jí v důsledku přivodilo smrt. Pracovat pro Smauga mu znělo jako dostatečně velká hloupost - teď když měl trochu víc jasno v tom, jaký padouch ten muž za živa byl. „Ne, já jsem se s Bardem seznámil teprve dnes dopoledne,“ odpověděl na Gandalfovu otázku.

„Skutečně? Ale mával vám, jako kdybyste byli dlouholetí přátelé,“ zafrkal stařec udiveně a obrátil se na Thranduila, aby si ho poprvé prohlédl opravdu důkladně, od hlavy až k patě. „To je u něj neobvyklé. On se od lidí drží dál a k tělu si pustí málokoho.“

Thranduil Gandalfovi pichlavý pohled vrátil i s úroky a několik sekund na něj hleděl ze své výšky přes nos, aby rozprášil ve staříkově mysli i poslední pochyby o tom, že on si Bardovu pozornost rozhodně zaslouží, a že Bard si zaslouží Thranduilovu a nic, co by k tomu mohl kdokoli namítat, to nezmění.

Gandalf už o Bardovi nic neřekl, pouze se přívětivě usmál a napjatý okamžik mezi nimi byl tentam. „Nádherný pohřeb!“ poznamenal spokojeně a otočil se čelem ke zbytku společnosti. „Smaugovi by se líbil. Byl honosný a škodolibý. To byly vlastnosti, kterých si nejvíc cenil i u sebe samého. Odvedl jste se svými zaměstnanci výtečný kus práce.“

Thranduil se rozhodl ten pochybný kompliment přijmout mlčky. Škodolibost obřadu rozhodně nebyla jeho zásluhou. Zabloudil pohledem k nyní mlčícím muzikantům a znovu nevycházel z údivu nad výběrem písně, jež zesnulého vyprovázela na cestě do hrobu. To možná trumflo i jeho morbidní smysl pro humor. Stál tam a připadal si nepatřičně. Loupl pohledem po Gandalfovi, kterého teď Pavéza a banda vousatých vazounů a břicháčů zvali na skleničku – na jeho široký a trochu šílený úsměv, a pomyslel si, že historka o uklouznutí na kompotové třešni byla nepochybně jeho dílo. Když pak Gandalf s pozváním souhlasil a zachytil Thraduilův pohled, pospíšil si, aby přizval i jeho. „Půjdete s námi, že ano? Dopadlo to dobře, tak to pojďte trochu oslavit!“

Thranduil pozvání rázně odmítl. Dav smutečních hostí ho minul a vícehlasně mu připomenul, že pozvání platí, kdyby si to snad rozmyslel. A pak zůstal na hřbitově jako jediný živáček sám.

Ještě chvíli stál u čerstvé mohyly. Ještě pár chvilek vdechoval vůni hlíny, trávy a zmoklých křídel kamenných andělů, a vychutnával si posvátný klid, než si uvědomil, že se celkem ochladilo a že začíná pršet. Zpoza náhrobního kamene několik řad za Smaugovým hrobem se vyloupl drobný černý flek, a když se přiloudal až k němu, ukázalo se, že to byl zatoulaný pes – podivný kříženec pudla a kartáče na lahve. Thranduila si pranic nevšímal, když s živým zájmem očichal věnec zdobený rudými toulitkami a potom kopeček hlíny, který ho zaujal natolik, že po chvíli zvedl nožku a vydatně ho pokropil. A Thranduil v tom černém neznabohovi poznal černou chundelatou tečku za celým tím absurdním dobrodružstvím, jakým byl jeho dnešní pracovní den. Obrátil se, založil si ruce za zády a pomalu se loudal pryč. A jak šel, dolehl na něho význam Gandalfových slov. Měl pravdu – dopadlo to dobře, že? Ústa se mu roztáhla v nadějeplném úsměvu. Byl čas vyrazit k domovu.

* * *

 

Dlouhý černý vůz se rozvážným tempem kodrcal serpentýnami příjemně prázdné silnice, jež vedla územím nikoho mezi dvěma ostrůvky civilizace pod nebem, které se začalo halit do oranžova, jak se pomalu schylovalo ke zlatému letnímu soumraku. Thranduil měl teď slunce v zádech a v duši příjemné otupělé bezvětří.

Lonely Mountain Manor opustil tak brzy, jak jen to bylo možné. Legolas se rozhodl zůstat o něco déle a Thranduil už teď tušil, že dřív než zítra dopoledne svého syna doma neuvidí. Ale co, po dnešku si zasloužil trochu upustit páru.

Ze srdce doufal, že obřady, jako byl ten dnešní, se nestanou v pohřebním ústavu Lasgalen běžným úkazem. Doufal, že se Thorin Pavéza a ostatní členové sešlosti kolem Smaugova pohřbu vrátí ke svým firmám a podnikům a nebudou fušovat do řemesla mafii a kriminálním živlům a doufat, že on při tom bude jejich osobním mlčenlivým zametačem stop. Když naposledy viděl Gandalfa, stařec drmolil cosi o tom, že se někdy musejí sejít nad šálkem čaje a koláčem, ale Thranduil si byl docela jistý, že jestli jeho vousatou vrásčitou tvář někdy uvidí u sebe doma, zabední se od sklepa po komín a dá na plotnu vařit kotel smůly.

Thranduil věděl, koho by naopak opět viděl velice rád, a nesmírně ho štvalo, že nemohl Barda nijak kontaktovat. Samozřejmě, že ho napadlo zeptat se Gandalfa, který zjevně znal jeho adresu, ale ten starý výr začal blábolit o něčem úplně jiném a vypařil se dělat společnost vysoké ženě s plavými vlasy, která vypadala velmi důležitě a připadala mu neurčitě povědomá. A když se chtěl zeptat na spojení s Bardem Pavézy a Pytlíka, zjistil, že se oba někam ztratili a za boha je nemohl nikde najít.

Bylo to zkrátka k uzoufání. Protože navzdory tomu, jaké šokující tajemství se o Bardovi dozvěděl, jeho zaujetí neochablo a jeho přání strávit s ním více času nezmizelo. Ten muž mu o sobě nelhal, jenom si nechal pro sebe něco, co cizincům, které jsme právě poznali, zkrátka nevyprávíme. Dost možná právě proto, že se bál, aby Thranduila nevyděsil a neodradil. A k tomu měl Thranduil na hřbitově blízko, to nemohl popřít. Povídání s Gandalfem mu ale otevřelo oči a teď si byl jistý, že ho první dojem neklamal a Bard si svou šanci zasloužil. Ostatně kdo byl on, aby ho soudil? Každý si své činy musí se svým svědomím vyříkat sám.

Byl tak ponořený do svých filozofických úvah, že mu asi až po deseti metrech došlo, že zrovna minul postavu sedící kousek od okraje silnice. Ve zpětném zrcátku zahlédl i motorku, která stála ještě kus dál, na pokraji strmého skalistého srázu. Thranduil se pro jistotu podíval i přes rameno a nevěřicně se zasmál, když v muži s jistotou poznal toho mizeru, kterého měl plnou hlavu. Zacouval, stáhl okénko a sjel kritickým pohledem Barda, který seděl se slunečními brýlemi na nose na své rozprostřené kožené bundě, s nohama překříženýma u kotníků a vypadal, jako by se jen rozhodl nachytat trochu bronz.

„Vypustil tu snad někdo duši?“ zeptal se obchodním tónem.

Bard s úšklebkem zavrtěl hlavou a pomalu k němu natočil tvář. „Jako vždycky jedeš s křížkem po funusu.“

Thranduil si dotčeně odfrknul. „Došla snad té našlapané mašině mezi tvýma nohama najednou šťáva?“ zeptal se lítostivě a trhnul bradou směrem k Bardovu odstavenému dopravnímu prostředku.

Bard se znenadání zvedl, vyprášil svůj křivák a znovu zavrtěl hlavou. „To ani náhodou, ale motorce nejspíš zazvonil umíráček.“

Thranduil to sice přes brýle neviděl, ale věděl jistě, že na něho Bard šibalsky mrknul. Zakoulel pohoršeně očima a odmítl se červenat. Pak zaraženě sledoval, jak se tmavovlasý muž obrátil, došel k motorce, bez které si ho skoro nedovedl představit, a k Thranduilovu šoku ji zkopl dolů ze srázu. Nevěnoval pozorost žádnému z děsivých zvuků, které se z rokle za ním ozývaly, došel až k užasle zírajícímu Thranduilovi a konečně si sundal tmavé brýle. „Asi potřebuju svézt. Máš volné místo?“ zeptal se úplně nevinně a zalétl nadějeplným pohledem za jeho rameno do kabiny auta.

„Vepředu nebo vzadu?“ protáhl Thranduil a pohodil rozpuštěnou stříbřitou hřívou.

Bard snad poprvé za dobu, co ho Thranduil znal, vypadal ostýchavě – byť jen na prchavý moment, než odpověděl, „Po tvém boku, ideálně.“

Jejich pohledy se do sebe zaklesly a Thranduilovo srdce se zatetelilo prazvláštním pocitem, jako kdyby už byl jednou nohou doma. Usmál se a doufal, že něco málo z toho báječného pocitu se do toho úsměvu promítlo. Bard se usmál nazpátek, a Thranduil si při pohledu na něj pomyslel, jak moc rád by zjistil, jestli Bardovy děti ten křivý, vřelý úsměv podědily. „Nasedej,“ zavelel a trhnul obočím ve směru místa pro spolujezdce. „A zapni si pás, v mém autě ti hazardování se životem neprojde,“ varoval muže přátelsky, když konečně seděl vedle něj.

Bard zabublal smíchy a připoutal se. „Díky za svezení, do smrti ti to nezapomenu,“ pronesl přehnaně vážným tónem.

„Já vím, doslova jsem tě sebral hrobníkovi z lopaty, viď? Kdoví, kdy by tímhle zapadákovem projížděl někdo další; a ke tvé smůle by to určitě byl nějaký zvrhlík.“

„Ty já zjevně přitahuju.“

Thranduil propukl v nezastavitelné culení a Bard blýskl svými nezvykle atraktivními zuby. „Pověz, to se vším, co nedovedeš opravit, naložíš stejně jako se svou motorkou?“ rýpnul si, protože mu to zkrátka nedalo.

Bard se zamlel a rozpačitě se podrbal nad obočím. „Vlastně to nebyla moje motorka,“ odpověděl trochu zdráhavě. Thranduil už se ani nepodivil, vážně.

Pak jeli pár chvil v pohodlném tichu, než Bard odhlédl od krajiny za okýnkem a zvědavě se podíval po svém společníkovi. „Nad čím přemýšlíš?“

Thranduil se úkosem zahleděl do těch tmavých hřejivých očí a zamyšleně si povzdechl. „Nad tím, jaký je nejlepší způsob, jak pozvat na rande nájemného zabijáka.“

Bard na dlouhou chvíli děsivě ztichl. Nakonec si ochraptěle odkašlal a zajel si rukou do vlasů. „Takže už o tom víš,“ prohlásil docela zbytečně, ale Thranduil přesto přikývl.

„Neboj, vezmu si to s sebou do hrobu,“ řekl tiše a s úsměvem na Barda zamrkal. „I když ještě nevím jistě, do kterého,“ dodal a Bard se konečně zase zachichotal.

„A i tak ses to se mnou rozhodl zkusit?“

„Pro mě se tím nic nezměnilo. Tobě vadí, že to vím?“

„To ani omylem,“ oddechl si tmavovlasý muž upřímně. „Ale říkal jsem si, že se možná nebudeš chtít dávat dohromady s někým, koho může jednoho dne dohonit temná minulost a dostat všechny kolem do potíží.“

Thranduil chvilku zamyšleně mlčel. Ale pak se rozzářil a sundal jednu ruku z volantu, aby něco pohledal v kapse. „Když se nám budoucnost bude jevit ponurá, máme tohle,“ řekl, vytáhl Bardovu baterku a podal mu ji.

Bard na předmět ve své ruce nějaký čas upřeně zíral a ve tváři se mu střídaly emoce jako na plátně nerozhodného malíře. Pak znenadání zvedl zrak k Thranduilovi, odepl si bezpečnostní pás a nadzvedl se ze sedačky.

„Co to vyvádíš?“ zalapal Thranduil zděšeně po dechu a opsal s autem na silnici esovitou křivku, když se k němu Bard natáhl a bez varování mu vtiskl pichlavý polibek na tvář, ucho a klíční kost.

„Dávám ti odpověď na tvoje pozvání na rande,“ zašeptal mu jeho šílený spolujezdec a několik okamžiků setrval s obličejem vtisklým do ohbí jeho krku. Thranduil se pokusil zavrtět shovívavě hlavou a v hloubi duše byl moc rád, že ho napadlo si před cestou sundat sako.

„Máš ke všem ochranným pomůckám takový odpor?“ zeptal se s nevěřícným smíchem a ze všech sil se snažil udržet pozornost na řízení, když mu nos naplnila Bardova lákavá vůně.

„Ke všem ne,“ zavrčel mu těsně u ucha smyslně a dvojsmyslně, než se konečně znovu odtáhl a vrátil se na svoje sedadlo.

Thranduil měl husí kůži ještě dobrých deset minut a místa, kde přistály Bardovy polibky, ho pálila jako doteky pokušitelského démona.

„Takže, kam teď?“ zeptal se Bard do ticha, které bylo najednou napjaté a plné přízraků nevyřčených horoucích slov a nezaznělých nemravných zvuků.

Thranduil se odvážil k pohledu stranou a zamyšleně si svého přítele změřil. „Nejraději bych si tě odvezl rovnou domů a pozval tě na moje – a hádám, že i tvoje – první dnešní pořádné jídlo. Ale vím, že je správné, abych ti nabídl odvoz k tobě domů, takže naše destinace záleží na tobě.“

Bard ho chvilku zaujatě sledoval a zarytě mlčel, dokud se na něho Thranduil znovu nepodíval a nenachytal ho, jak mu doslova visí očima na rtech a zadumaně se škrábe ve vousech. Při zaslechnutí řidičova smíchu se Bard probral z transu a křivě se usmál. „Víš, já vlastně bydlím v Esgarothu. Takže jestli mě chceš odvézt domů, musíš to otočit a jet zpátky,“ vysoukal ze sebe a nevinně zamrkal.

Thranduil se po něm prudce podíval a vytřeštil oči, když mu došlo, že Bard nežertuje. „Jen přes mou mrtvolu!“ odfrkl si zhrozeně, až se jeho společník pobaveně rozchechtal, a popohnal auto kupředu, když minuli povědomé místo, kde otevřená zelená krajina pomalu přecházela do tmavé hradby lesa.

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Klobouk dolů a velký dík všem, kdo dočetli až sem! Budu moc ráda, když se podělíte o své dojmy, případně konstruktivní kritiku.  
> Píseň, která hraje z autorádia, když se Bard šťourá v motoru, se jmenuje "Raining Again" a autorem je Moby. (Tahle píseň byla prvním impulzem k napsání této povídky.) Kdo nepoznal notoricky známý song "Born To Die" od Lany Del Rey, tak vězte, že je to ten, co hraje v rádiu hned poté, co Thranduil a Bard zmoknou. A píseň, kterou nechali na drzo zahrát Smaugovi na pohřbu, se jmenuje "Shot Me Down" od Nazareth.  
> A to je vše! Těším se na shledanou u nějaké další povídky!


End file.
